Beyond the Bridge
by forthelulz
Summary: Life goes on even after everything has ended. The breach is gone, the Kaiju are no more, and the Jaegar are no longer needed. Drabbles and snippets of how Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori will rebuild and cope in a still devastated world. (Releigh x Mako mostly)
1. Dreams

**Dreams**

Mako still could remember everything as if it was just yesterday. A warm smile curved her mother's lips; lights flashed from the small camera her father had just used. Everything was special, perfect and serene. Her heart felt so full as if about to burst with glee.

Her small fingers savoured the soft texture of her new blue pea coat. She loved it most of all. The fact that it matched her blue-green plaid dress made it even sweeter. The colour reminded her of summer days, of clear ocean waters, of days when everything was normal and safe. It was a gift from her father and today she was to celebrate her ninth year coming of age.

"Tanjoubi Omedetou Mako-chan" She heard her mother say "Are you excited to visit the park today?"

"Hai, Okaa-san!"

She was giddy. Excitement made her want to jump up and down on her favourite red double-strapped mary jane shoes. They said it was safe to venture out of the underground metropolis. They said that the Kaiju weren't a threat anymore. After not seeing the sun for a long, long time, Mako wanted nothing more than to bask in its warm light again.

Her father took her hand, her fingers tiny against his larger one. His grip volleyed her forward as her mother followed them two steps behind. The dimly lit underground hallways looked ominous to a child her age but with her parent's love surrounding her she felt safe. Two flights of stairs would lead them out into Tokyo once again, the upstairs city that her country men had deserted. Those who had survived the Kaiju attack seven years earlier opted to live underneath the ground. Too terrified and traumatized to live in the light of day once more.

The cold winds of winter blew against her cheeks as white mist puffed out of her every breath. Mako blinked once, twice, trying to re-acquaint herself to the brightness of the outside world. It didn't matter that the trees and flora were dead in this harsh chilled climate or that once busy streets and the buildings were now deserted, decimated. The outside world embraced her like she was at home again. If she closed her eyes she could imagine the thrum of life that used to pervade every inch of modern Tokyo.

Her father led them towards a children's play park just two blocks away from their abandoned home. It was empty as expected. The metal slide had rusted completely for the presence of the nearby sea had hastened its decay but the wooden swing set functioned still. She ran towards it with an eager laugh. Her little hands slipped from her parent's grasp as her red shoes crushed the gravel underneath her feet. The rusted chains felt gritty against the soft palms of her hands but she didn't care. Mako kicked against the ground launching the swing into motion, pushing faster and harder until she felt as if she was flying in the air. Her giggles were boisterous. Her parents watched on with wide smiles. The happiness that she felt in her heart could compare to no other.

It was then they heard it, felt it.

The tremor felt like a tremendous earthquake, such heavy pounding that shook the very ground her parents stood on. The trees swayed as crows flew away in a panic. Then an unearthly screech resounded. Her father's face turned ashen, his gaze awestruck as he noticed what loomed in the horizon.

"Get Mako out of here" She heard her father say.

Her mother grabbed her arm, pulling her off the swing. Mako could only stare in horror as the creature's monstrous body towered above them all. Giant claw like limbs destroyed everything that it could reach. The Kaiju might be located a mile or two away but it was still close, too near. Pure nerve wrecking terror that raced through her veins. Her mother leaned over to lift her small body, hugging her close. Then they ran as fast as they could. Their hearts pounding in tandem as they ran for their lives.

It was a few feet away when Mako realized that something was wrong. Turning back, her mother's shout was loud, panicked.

"Anata! What are you doing?"

"Aishieteru" The words were simple. The smile on the father's face was bittersweet. "Do what I say. Run. Run as fast as you can. Don't look back."

"No, you can't! Don't do this. Don't..."

"Otou-san!"

"I'm sorry" He raised his camera."I'm so very, very sorry"

It clicked. It flashed. The bright flickering light caught the Kaiju's attention. An unearthly screech resounded. Its crab like form scuttled towards the source. With her head resting against her mother's shoulder, Mako could still see everything and she knew her father's fate the moment its heavy claws dived towards the ground.

The sound of crunching bones made Mako realize that he was probably dead.

With its initial prey gone, the Kaiju's massive bulk turned towards their direction; their fast-paced movements attracted its attention once more. The colossal creature crawled against the pavement, leaving deep indentions in its wake. Its screech sounded menacing. It pursued them relentlessly. With adrenaline pumping through her veins, the helpless child and her mother sprinted through alleys too narrow to let the monster through. But it didn't matter in the end. The concrete buildings of Tokyo held no chance against a mega ton Kaiju that was determinded to hunt them down. Debris flew everywhere. The screeches sounded closer and closer.

If only they could only reach the entrance to underground Tokyo...

If only she didn't ask to see the sun once more on her day of birth...

If only...

They reached a main road where cars lay empty and abandoned. Her mother turned towards a dark alley way hugging her small body tighter than ever before. Then Mako felt solid ground beneath her feet and for a moment she stared into her mother's dark eyes.

"Mako, my sweet beloved Mako. Will you forgive your Okaa-san one day?"

"Okaa-san why are you..."

"You have to hide. Keep quiet. Don't come out until it's safe. Please, please be safe."

With a trembling kiss to her forehead, Mako's mother ran out into the open street and screamed at the monster with all her might.

"Here I am Kaiju! Come and get me!"

And the little girl kept her silence as she watched her mother's form disappear from view. Curled up behind a vendo machine, not making a sound even when a painful cry could be heard somewhere out there. As the Kaiju's booming shrieks filled the air tears of anguish rolled down her cheeks.

She was now on her own.

* * *

"Hey, it's okay. It's just me"

Mako could feel warm male hands caressing her naked torso. Her mouth felt dry. Her hands clenched into a tight fist. She could hear the murmur of reassuring words against her ear. Her skin was filmed with a thin sheen of sweat. The sticky cotton sheets clung against her legs and hip. With her heart still pounding against her chest, she knew what had just happened.

Another dream, another nightmare.

When will it ever end?

"I'm fine" She bit out when Raleigh tried to massage her shoulder. It felt good, the pressure relieved the knots in her muscles but she hated his habit of trying to make her feel alright when it would never be.

The young ex-Jaegar pilot sighed at his partner's prickly tone. "I'm just trying to help"

"I know you are. I'm sorry" She turned towards his warmth, relishing the feel of his muscles again her lither form. It is in his arms that she finds solace. Even his mere scent could sooth away the night terrors she struggled to keep at bay.

"What was it about this time?" Raleigh's voice was teasing but it held a deeper sense of seriousness beneath it. This question was familiar. Often popped out the moment either one of them experienced the nightmares that haunted two of them nightly.

"It was about my family. The day when everything ended" Mako's voice quaked, her body shivered as she remembered "The events that happened before help came. Before my sensei saved me"

The silence that followed was heavy. Raleigh pressed his lips against her raven locks. His eyes shut close as his grief about his own family tried to rear its ugly head. But he pushed his brother's memories away and kept it in the recesses of his mind. Not now. Not when Mako needed his comfort. He isn't the only one suffering from reliving moments that he would rather forget.

So many families were torn apart by the monsters that come out of nowhere. Mako lost her parents. Raleigh lost his brother. There were millions upon millions of human casualties that would never be forgotten. It was only now that they could take a breather. It was only now that they actually felt safe. The breach had collapsed but in exchange for the peace that replaced the chaos of the Kaiju War they lost comrades and Mako had lost the father figure she had known since the day she was saved. The psychiatrists called it Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Raleigh calls it 'seeing-too-many-shitty-deaths-that-he-couldn't-do -anything-about'.

Yet his dreams weren't just memories. Sometimes it was about being stuck in a Jaeger with no power with a hundred different Kaijus encircled around it. Sometimes it's about losing Mako just like the way he lost his brother Yancy with no way of stopping it. Sometimes it's the 'ifs' that haunts him more than 'what were'. He wondered if Mako experienced the same dreams too and a part of him knows she does. And he wishes that he could move on...

Maybe one day in the future when the safety that they were experiencing would become permanent rather than a temporary phase.

He's still paranoid, on edge and still unwilling to accept that everything's over. Because being complacent had once been a mistake. Better be aware than sorry in the end.

"I'm glad you're here with me" Mako said as she snuggled against Raleigh's neck. "It makes everything easier"

"Well, I'm glad you even gave me a chance" He teased her "I remember asking you out for coffee for more times than I can count. You always answered no until that magical day when you suddenly changed your mind"

"It's not my fault that you had bad timing Mr. Becket" Mako rolled her eyes. One hand smacked against his well defined abs. "I was still grieving the loss of my sensei. What did you expect? I wasn't in the mood to play footsie with you or even pretend that everything was okay"

Raleigh could only laugh "Alright, I admit it. A month after the commemoration was definitely not a good time to start a relationship. But I wasn't willing to let Newton ask you out before I did"

"And what made you think that I would say yes to that Kaiju groupie?" The hand that had smacked him was now exploring every muscle in his abdomen. The movement continued lower and it made his breath hitch, his smile widened. This was the best part of waking up from a nightmare. It seems that his Mako was in sync with his thoughts even outside the drift.

"So you're not interested in that Kaiju groupie" His heart pounded faster as her nimble fingers skimmed the golden curls that at the base of his cock.

"Nope" Mako said, ending with a pop on the 'p'.

And as she gripped and touched his flesh and made him groan with pleasure, Raleigh could only thank his lucky stars that he and Mako had survived what could have been the end of the world.

* * *

**Author's notes**

I just came home from watching Pacific Rim the writer's block that I've been struggling with for a long, long time had been kicked out the window. The film was AWESOME. If you haven't seen it yet then you should go to your nearest theatre and watch it. It's definitely worth the money. And it's about giant robots vs. giant monsters. GIANT ROBOTS FIGHTING GIANT MONSTERS! What's more awesome than that!

This will be a series of drabbles and snippets. I already have a lot of ideas to write. After that I'll focus my energy on finishing my other stories.


	2. What Matters Most

**What Matters Most**

She could barely hear the noise of boats and helicopters hovering in the horizon. The escape pod tilted slightly with every movement of the ocean waves. Mako didn't know where they were but it didn't matter. To tell the truth, she didn't care. She clung against Raleigh Becket's armoured body not willing to let go. For a moment she thought she had lost him. For a moment she thought everything that she held dear had crumbled like everything else. It was when he coughed and complained that she was hugging him too tightly that a spark returned to her. Their foreheads touched. Her emotions swirled. The gesture was simple, reassuring. She closed her eyes and released a relieved breath.

They were alive. They had survived.

It was over.

It was only when she felt foreign hands grabbing her from behind that she was separated from her partner. Raleigh had fainted by that time, a dead weight against her lighter form. His body neither resisted when two men aided him into a stretcher. Another swathed her into a thick blanket. Then she was lifted like a small child, unable to fight back as the toll of exhaustion rushed into her. The adrenalin that pumped through her veins throughout the battles had already waned.

A boat was waiting for them. A standard military speed boat that could travel miles in a few minutes time. In it an assembly of people gathered. Excitement and apprehension both haunted their eyes. Propped up against a chair, she could feel fingers lifting her chin up then prying her eyelids open. A small flashlight blinded her sight. She could barely understand the conversations of the rescuers huddled around her. Staring on unresponsive, she felt the coldness of a stethoscope against her chest.

"Miss Mori can you hear me?"

Her head lolled as she blinked. She wanted to reply, to say anything but her mouth felt parched.

"Vital signs are steady" She heard someone say "A little bit concussed but she'll be able to be in good shape after a bit of rest."

"And Becket?"

"Suffering from shock. Lack of oxygen forced his body to shut down in order to preserve itself. But don't worry, his pulse is strong. Take Miss Mori to bed so she can rest."

As she was lifted up and gingerly set down on a comfortable cot, Mako could only wonder if their mission was a success.

* * *

She woke up with a gasp, the light of the room blinding her sight temporarily. Muscles throbbed as her whole body ached from head to toe. Sitting up, her vision swam with the sudden change in position. Piloting a Jaeger wasn't a walk in a park it seemed. She already researched about the physical stress that being in the drift can affect a person but she didn't anticipate that it would be this taxing on her system.

"Don't move too much, mate" she heard someone say. The thick Australian accent gave her a clue as to who it was. "The doctors specifically told me to inform you to just take it easy"

"Where am I?" Mako's voice was raspy as she leaned back against soft pillows. Herc offered her a glass of warm water with a straw. With a small sip, her parched mouth felt better.

"Shatterdome Medical Unit. The rescue team brought you two back two days ago"

Hercules Hansen sat beside her bed, a grim smile upon his lips. His faithful canine companion yapped in attention at his feet. With his unharmed hand, Herc rubbed his dog's head before he reverted his attention back to her.

"What happened? I can't remember much." All that she could recall was one last attempt to enter the bridge "Were we able to... Did we..."

"The breach was closed" Herc affirmed "No other Kaiju had appeared ever since"

Mako released a sigh of relief.

A heady pause rose between them. She knew Herc wasn't there to simply see how she was. There was no joy or laughter in his eyes. The easy-going Australian clenched his fists and pursed his lips, clueing her in to what he really wanted ask. There was something unsaid that should be unfolded. And Mako knew she should be the one to break the ice.

"Your son is a hero" she told him "If it weren't for his and my sensei's sacrifice the mission would have unravelled. We would have all died."

Her voice trembled as she spoke the Japanese word for teacher. Her heart constricted in pain. Stacker Pentecost was gone forever. A formidable man that she once thought to be invincible was buried a thousand feet under the sea. She wanted to grieve but not here, not now. For how could she be a comfort when she herself felt the same anguish? The unbearable sorrow of losing a loved one pierced her very soul.

"Perhaps he is but it doesn't feel like that for me" The injured blond man gritted his teeth "I just lost a son, my boy." He spat "I don't care for heroism and all that shit. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth. People think that we pilot Jaegers to be a goddamned saviour of mankind. I'd rather have my son back with me"

Mako could only agree.

"I wanted to know what happened down there. I could only see signals from the control room and hear Chuck's voice when he said goodbye. I want to know how he and Stacker died and if it was worth it. If it really was a sacrifice and not just a slaughter. That there really was no other way"

She relayed their story, the selfless sacrifice that made everything possible. As she closed her eyes she remembered the mind numbing fear of being surrounded by a horde of level 4 Kaijus, the terror that enveloped the two Jaeger teams when the 5th level behemoth arrived through the bridge. It almost destroyed Gipsy Danger, to the point that one arm was wrecked and a leg was almost torn off. She told Herc how she almost lost hope until Stacker Pentecost and Chuck Hansen chose to give up their lives. To forfeit Striker Eureka so that Gipsy Danger can get through the breach wasn't an easy decision.

But they did what they had to do for the good of all.

Herc Hansen's eyes misted. Facing away, he wiped the few drops that trickled down his cheek with his good hand. He never spoke. He merely sat in the hush of the aftermath and wept. And for a moment Mako could only bow her head, her hair covering her face, as her own tears flowed freely.

* * *

The enthusiasm of the crowd outside her door was deafening, overwhelming. The moment she stepped out of her hospital room she was met with congratulatory applause. She was still wearing a hospital gown and could barely smile when she felt the pats against her back. The whistles and cheers were unwanted and yet these people couldn't stop themselves from expressing their thanks.

How could they celebrate when Raleigh was still indisposed in a medical room somewhere? How could they treat her like a hero when the two real heroes who had sacrificed their lives were laid several thousand feet in the dark unreachable parts of the ocean?

It wasn't right. This wasn't a time for merriment. She just wanted to escape this place, to be with the one person who could understand her anguish. Each step she took was a struggle but she pursued on. The moment she saw a doctor she grabbed his arm and demanded her rights.

"I want to see Mr. Becket. Now."

The doctor merely shook his head "I'm sorry but I don't know where he is"

The thought that she had lost her partner was enough to make her old fears of being left behind go haywire. Mako pushed the man away, frustrated. But she knew Raleigh Becket was alive, laying somewhere within this vast hospital. She needed to be with him, to see him. Knowing that he was safe wasn't enough.

"He's resting"

A british toned voice called out. Herman Gottlieb dragged his cane forward and fumbled with every step he took. The crowd parted, letting him through.

"Please" she pleaded "I want to see him"

With a tilt of his head, Hermann hobbled forward.

"Don't follow us" He barked at the ever growing crowd. Hermann led Mako forward moving through hallways until the crowd disappeared from behind. They pushed through several doors and walked through another hallway until they reached a locked door.

"The lack of oxygen had taken its toll on his body but he'll survive." The scientist informed her as he fished a pair of keys, inserted it in the lock and turned the knob.

"Lack of oxygen?" She asked, alarmed.

"Didn't they tell you?" Hermann inquired "Raleigh Becket gave up his oxygen supply and gave it to you so you can safely flee in an escape pod"

The news jolted her. Mako could only stare agape as the scientist relayed what happened.

"They call it Circulatory Shock, Miss Mori. Mr. Becket might be a healthy robust man but without good clean oxygen his blood pressure had plummeted drastically. It's a good thing the two of you were rescued immediately. If an hour or two had passed, his organs would have begun to shut down. We've been tracking his vital signs ever since he arrived two days ago. They're normal, thankfully, but he hasn't woken up yet"

The door swung open and they entered into its quarters. It was disarming to see a once fit young man like Raleigh Becket to be indisposed as he was now. His eyes were closed. Medical tubes were fitted up his nose to aid his breathing. A saline drip connected to the vein in his right arm provided the nutrients his body needs.

She stepped towards his side. One hand smoothed the blond curls upon his head. Her breath hitched as she saw his chest heave up and down with each mouthful of air. The action was simple yet comforting. It was a clear sign of life.

'_He will be alright'_ she thought as one finger traced the curve of his cheek.

With Herc Hansen she had cried with grief. This time she will shed tears of joy.

"I'll leave you two to get to know each other and umm... you know" she heard Hermann awkwardly declare. The sounds of shuffling feet, a cane tapping against the floor and of a door shutting close told her she was alone once more.

The silence was comforting. She pulled a metal chair and sat by Raleigh's side, wanting to stay there until he woke up just like how Herc Hansen had watched over her hours ago.

"Hey, I wondered when you will finally visit me"

She heard the almost inaudible words the moment she leaned against her seat. Mako shot up and rushed towards his bedside. She almost didn't realize that he was awake until his lips tipped up into grin. Raleigh's blue eyes danced in merriment.

"You!" She slapped his arm once then twice "I thought you were asleep!"

Raleigh winced in mock hurt and laughed. But his merry laughter tapered to a close when he flinched. His muscles twitched in agonizing pain. His whole body felt as if it was run over by a truck or a Jaeger to be more specific. Mako realized that Hermann wasn't lying when he said that his body had suffered so much.

"Why..." She trembled as her hands clenched into fists. "Why did you sacrifice your oxygen supply for me?"

Raleigh's answer was simple "If I didn't do it you wouldn't have survived."

"You didn't have to suffer for me!"

Her cry made Raleigh cower in guilt. But he made his choice. The moment he saw that Mako's oxygen levels had dropped he didn't think twice. He had to do it even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

"Mako, please listen to me" His voice was raspy, still raw "Giving you my supply was something I did because I wanted to. I wasn't trying to act like a hero..."

"You could have died!"

"I've lost my partner once. I'd rather die than lose you!"

His declaration was full of pain and anguish. Mako could only berate herself. How could she forget that he lost his brother while they were still connected in the drift, that his life was never the same after that unfortunate event? She knew that Raleigh wouldn't be able to forgive himself if she lost her life

"It was worth it, you know, to know that I did the right thing. I couldn't save my brother but I could save you..."

She took his rough hand and lifted it to cup her cheek. Tears trickled down her eyes as Raleigh closed his eyes in grief. The weight of everything that had happened pushed down on their shoulders. They had lost a lot of lives that couldn't be taken back. Her parents, Yancy Becket, Sasha Kaidonovsky, Aleksis Kaidonovsky, the Wei Triplets, Chuck Hansen, Stacker Pentecost, and the million of unnamed souls that the Kaiju had erased.

Nothing will be the same. Their lives were now mere memories

And as Mako Mori left a soft kiss to Raleigh Becket's palm to convey her deep gratitude, she thanked the gods above for sparing their lives. Her sensei might have died buts she wasn't alone.

She wasn't alone. And it was all that mattered.

* * *

**Author's notes**

I loved how to movie ended with Mako and Raleigh just hugging, touching their foreheads together and being cute but I also wondered how the story would have continued if we had more screen time. Ending a battle doesn't mean that everything would be fine and dandy. I inserted Hermann in the story because he's just too adorable and I just loved the actor even when he was an asshole scientist in the now defunct British TV series Torchwood.

I'm not a doctor or a medic so I just googled about lack of oxygen shock. I couldn't believe that Becket would be alright after he sacrificed his supply of air for Mako. Apparently Circulatory Shock is life threatening. It seems that the body cannot survive without oxygen for a long period of time.

I hope you enjoyed this drabble. I would also like to thank those who had reviewed chapter 1. I was really surprised by your reviews! It inspired me to make this next one. I know it's out of chronological order but I just like writing it this way. Now click that review button and share your thoughts.


	3. Letting Go

**Letting Go**

He found it fitting that rain poured relentlessly on the day they decided to bury their dead. Raleigh shivered. He felt the wind lash like pinpricks against his skin. The heavy leather jacket he wore barely shielded him from the chill that swept through his body. Gripping the handle of his umbrella, ex-jaeger pilot steadied his only source of shelter. Angry grey clouds swirled in the overcast sky as the monsoon downpour escalated even more.

It was as if the heavens were crying, grieving. Maybe the gods sympathized with those who had just lost their lives.

Seven caskets lay in front of a grim crowd. The lack of energy and noise was haunting, disturbing. The once lively Hong Kong Shatterdome became hushed like a tomb. Raleigh felt uncomfortable, shifting on his booted feet on wet the pavements as he pursed his lips and looked on. He didn't like funerals, never liked reliving the nightmare of burying the dead.

But he had to put aside his anxiety to support the partner who stood by his side.

Mako held her head high. Her slight form clad in darkness, her very clothing reflected the mood that pervaded everyone else. The blue highlights in her hair faded and her eyes were hard, keeping her tumultous emotions in check. Flexing his fingers, Raleigh wanted nothing more than to reach out for his partner's hand. To give comfort to a woman who had just lost someone important in her life. But he curbed the urge. _Not now, _he told himself. Not when he knows that she needed to mourn.

He himself hated the pity that people slathered on him when the news of his brother, Yancy Becket's, death became known worldwide. It's easy to claim that 'It's going to be alright', or to say 'Sorry for your loss...'. Sometimes silence was better support than to say meaningless words.

So Raleigh decided to wait. He will respect her space.

And when the right time comes, he will be by her side.

"We are here to honour those who had gone before us." The quivering voice of Tendo Choi rose above the silence, above the pitter-patter of rain. His Adam's apple bobbed with emotion as his sad eyes scanned the crowd before him. Then he turned to touch the casket by his side.

"Their sacrifice must be remembered, never forgotten. They gave up their lives so that the rest of the world can live."

The truth in these words weighed heavily in Raleigh's mind. He knew that it could have been he and Mako. He knew that the tables could have been turned. It wasn't fate that destroyed the breach. It was sacrifices, big and small, and every single one counted.

"Come forward and pay your last respects"

Herc Hansen was the first person who heeded Tendo's call. Raleigh and the rest watched as the Australian stopped in front of each casket. With a firm hold to his umbrella, Herc gave a stiff nod then pulled the leash in his hand. His family's faithful canine companion followed him around yapping innocently by his side.

The first three caskets held what was left of the Wei Triplets but the lids were shut close so no one could see what lay inside. For the once agile bodies were too mutilated and horrifying to display to the public eye. Raleigh could remember the day they brought back a rotting arm, a decapitated head frozen in mid-scream and a muscular torso with the rest cut off. No longer human but mere pieces of flesh fished out of the Kowloon sea front.

The Kaidonovsky couple's cadavers fared better in a way. But Sasha and Aleksis' corpses were beyond recognition. Acidic gases produced by their rotting organs bloated and deformed their forms. It caused the skins on their bodies to blister and their once fierce eyes to bulge. Salt water had flooded Cherno Alpha's Conn-Pod after the Kaiju's fatal blow. Engineered to be impenetrable, they had no chance to escape and suffered a long and agonizing underwater death.

Max the bulldog howled the moment they reached the casket meant for Chuck. The pitiful whining made Herc lean down to lift the heavy set dog against his chest. It was as if the canine knew the truth that his former master's body wasn't there.

For Chuck's body was irretrievable. Just like Stacker Pentecost's own. The last two coffers held memorabilia instead.

Moments passed as Herc hugged his dog, the Australian whispered consoling words into the bulldog's ears. It didn't matter that Max probably couldn't understand English. The bulldog's whining changed into mere whimpers, a slobbery tongue slid out to lick his master in a comforting touch. In a moment the two seemed okay, but Raleigh watched as Hercules Hansen, the last surviving member of the Hansen family, finally broke down.

Raleigh turned his head away. It felt wrong to see a strong man like Herc in such a state. But he had to stay focused. He had to be an example. Most of the survivors now looked up to him for strength. It took great courage to follow Herc's steps, to stop by each casket, to offer prayers and wish their souls rest.

But he didn't cry like Herc did. His striking blue eyes stayed dry. Only his heart turned numb. Too many deaths had happened. Too many lives had perished in the war's wake. He just wanted it to be over, wanted to move on from the nightmare that started twelve years before. He offered Herc a small pat on the back, said his condolence and turned back to wait for Mako's turn.

But Mako didn't follow him. Raleigh's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the crowd. A long line had formed behind him but the lithe form of his partner was nowhere to be found.

"Mako..." her name escaped his lips, worry etched into his mind.

With a respectful nod to Tendo and Herc, Raleigh Becket left the funeral rites to look for the most important woman in his life.

* * *

He found her in Stacker Pentecost's old quarters half an hour since she had disappeared. Raleigh almost didn't want to enter the old Marshall's territory. It felt blasphemous and so wrong. He almost expected his zombified body to rise from the depths of the Pacific Ocean to tell him the get the fuck out of his home base.

The room was Spartan, too clean and organized; a perfect example of an effective soldier's abode. The floor gleamed bright, not a bit of dust in its spic and span tiles, and the walls lacked any personalized decorations. In the middle of this, his missing partner stood beside a made up bed. Mako stood quietly. Her head bowed. Eyes shut close as if in meditation as her hands gripped a familiar blue navy jacket decorated with military embellishments. It was the last item of clothing that Stacker Pentecost wore before he changed into the restrictive drive suit that Jaeger pilots had to wear. Raleigh watched as she hugged the jacket against herself. The action made him want to turn back and to walk out of that space.

"I know you're there Mr. Becket"

Mako's voice halted his retreat.

"Hey," Turning back to face her, he felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment. He ran work roughened fingers through his blond locks of hair as he gave his partner a small abashed smile. "I'm sorry for interrupting"

For a moment Mako observed him. Tilting her head, she watched him with knowing eyes. "There is nothing to interrupt. Please let yourself in."

Taking in a deep breath, Raleigh walked over towards her side. He 'knew' Mako. He saw the memories the Neural Handshake had shown him during the time they had piloted together. But seeing memories was different from knowing someone for a long period of time and, to tell the truth, Raleigh still felt a bit out of sorts when it came to his partner.

Mako Mori was a complex human being. She was a woman, a fighter, a respectful student and a colleague. And to Raleigh she was beginning to become _more_.

For years he wandered, merely moving but not living. Yancy's death had numbed a part of him. After that he didn't dwell on the overwhelming depression that haunted him but it didn't mean that he let it go. Raleigh opted to hide as a simple construction worker when he joined the effortto build The Wall. Not wanting the people around him to know that he was a celebrity once upon a time. At that time he lived by himself, his heart too stricken to even think of relationships and the complexities of humanity.

This was the first time he thought about reaching out to another; to connect with someone, to live again.

Raleigh wanted to know the Mako beyond the memories. Wanted to see her smile, laugh, and cry in front of him. He yearned to touch her heart as much as she had touched his.

"You looked for me..." Mako whispered.

"I couldn't help it..." He shrugged nonchalantly even if he felt the opposite.

_I lost too much and the thought of losing you renders me into a state of panic. I wanted to be with you just to know that you are there._

Mako blinked and looked into his eyes, a questioning gaze that seems to peer into his soul. "Thank you" She finally replied, her soft voice barely audible. For a moment she kept quiet then she asked him...

"Does the pain ever end?"

Raleigh caught the hitch in her tone. Seeing her face, he saw the tears that she struggled to keep at bay. Her lips quivered and the hands that held Stacker Pentecost's jacket shook. He knew she wanted to stay strong, to save face but there everyone has a breaking point and Mako seems to have reached hers.

"It doesn't" He answered truthfully "The pain just fades overtime. It numbs over. It lessens but it never goes away"

"Just like how I felt when my parents died." She nods her head in understanding. "Everyone I had cared about is dead. They're dead..."

He couldn't help himself the moment he heard the hurt in her words. Raleigh enveloped his partner in a hug. She cried silently as his bigger body offered a sense of safety and comfort. Screw respecting her space. It was what she needed at that time. Mako's eyes shut close as tears streamed down her cheeks, dripping off her chin and drenching the lapels of his jacket.

"You're not alone you know." he whispered into her hair "I'm here."

"I know" came her reply, muffled by his shoulder "And I'm here for you too."

Minutes passed as they stayed in each other's arms. Neither wondered what the action meant. All Mako could think about was relief, the contentment of having someone you know and care about nearby. Raleigh could spend an eternity with this girl. He could stay there forever if she asked. But Mako stepped back and released herself from his warm embrace. With a small smile she reached out to hold his hands instead. The question that she asked surprised him even more.

"Will you drift with me?"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Tendo Choi asked the two ex-Jaeger pilots as they asked their request. They had approached him that night when the Shatterdome had begun to settle for the night. Most of the staff was still living in the dome but there were also those who had begun to go back to their own homes. Tendo raised his brow in amusement, noting their linked hands.

"We're sure" Mako stated.

Raleigh nodded in agreement. "It's just for a short while. We're not going to abuse the system, if that's what you are worrying about. Mako and I just need to do a little bit of drifting to..."

"To?" The J-Tech chief narrowed his eyes.

Raleigh spluttered and ran Mako snorted.

"Okay, you don't need to explain anything. It's your decision and I can't refuse the saviours of the world not can I?" Tendo said. He patted each of their shoulders and laughed. "I think both of you need it. This might be the last time you'll be able to do a Neural Handshake together so use it wisely. Give me a minute to fire up LOCCENT so I can connect you two to The Drift."

Twin grins showed up in Mako and Raleigh's faces. This was it.

They went to the LOCCENT HQ where the Pons System that Newt had once rigged was now stored. The room was unnervingly quiet. Just a week ago it was teeming with life, with agents, staffs and technicians running about always on high alert twenty four hours a day. Now it lay deserted.

"I'm going to connect you two to the system" Tendo said as he booted up the system. LOCCENT projected its data. "Sit down comfortably on those chairs and try on the helmets. Unfortunately, this wouldn't be as comfortable as the Jaeger's drifting system so just sit down, lay back and do try to relax"

The two ex-pilots sat down and followed the directions. The moment Raleigh wore the helmet he realized that he missed this. He missed being connected in the drift. Being connected was one of the most intimate experiences that he ever had. He wondered if Mako felt the same.

"Comfy?" He heard the J-tech chief ask as the relay gel filled up his helmet. Mako nodded her head. Raleigh gave a 'thumbs up'. With a simple click of a button Tendo Choi sent the two of them back into The Drift.

Drifting was like riding a bike. Raleigh will never forget the feeling of a commencing Neural Handshake. He settled down and for the first time he followed the RABIT. This system wasn't connected to a Jaeger so there was no danger of a canon suddenly firing a stray shot.

And as the minutes passed Mako showed Raleigh all the important memories she had. The day that Stacker Pentecost adopted her, the love that the courageous man showed a little Japanese girl, the struggles that they went through... for Pentecost was a soldier and not a parent who knew how to handle a child. He had no idea how to handle a traumatized little girl but he raised her with love and care in the only way he could. Raleigh felt his respect grow for the now deceased man.

_I will see you in the drift._ Such was the Marshall's famous last words.

And as Raleigh watched the images go by he could see its wisdom, its truth. Stacker Pentecost might be gone physically. He might be dead. But his life force, his being is forever immortalized in the way he had transformed Mako's life.

Just like the way Yancy is immortalized in his mind. Raleigh reached out once again to hold Mako's hand as he showed her his own happy memories of his brother. He smiled to himself as a sense of peace settled in his heart.

The dead might be gone but they will never be forgotten.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Wow! I'm really shocked by the amount of reviews I received on this story. Thank you so much for appreciating Beyond the Bridge. I appreciate each review you have given me and have also inspired me to finish this chapter.

I believe that Mako is a strong woman and she still has inner strength even if she breaks down and cries in this story. The same with Herc Hanson. Both of them are human beings coping with the death of a loved one. I know how that feels. I lost my grandmother two years ago and I did the exact same thing Mako did at her funeral. I escaped for a while to cry my tears in private. I guess you could say that experience became my inspiration for this chapter.

I'm going to tackle Mako and Raleigh's romantic relationship too but I have to be realistic and deal with the grief and healing first. This is a story about the progression of their relationship. I hope you enjoyed it.

And I had edited a bit of the first two chapters. I wrote chapter 1 an hour after I saw the movie so I did get a lot of factual mistakes. Holy hell I didn't know that the Kaiju hole was called 'breach' instead of 'bridge'. I totally thought I heard the latter word thus the name of this drabble series. Thank you Pacific Rim wiki for providing me with more correct info! I'm still keeping the title though. I just like it that way.

For those thinking that my grammar sucks... English is not my first language. I don't have a beta reader (hell, I don't even know how that works but I am willing to learn). I try to edit my work to the best of my abilities.

Thank you again! Review! I like reading your comments. Love you all.


End file.
